Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a drinking bottle for bicycles, as well as to a bicycle steering structure system with a drinking bottle.
Description of Related Art
It is known in particular for time trial bicycles and triathlon bicycles to fasten a drinking bottle not on the down tube or the seat tube, but to integrate it into the steering structure. A triathlon steering structure with an integrated drinking bottle is known for example from FR 2 678 231. This steering structure is an integral steering structure with a cavity between the forearm supports, in which liquid may be arranged. An aerodynamically shaped bicycle steering structure for a time trial bicycle and a triathlon bicycle is further known from EP 1 894 824. Again, the drinking bottle is integrated into the steering structure.
Steering structures of time trial bicycles and triathlon bicycles are further connected with forearm supports and gripping elements. The additional gripping elements serve to grip the steering structure when the forearms rest on the forearm supports. Here, the forearm supports and possibly also the additional gripping elements are connected with the steering structure or the handlebar by means of a fixing element. In this case, the forearm support and possibly also the gripping elements are adjustable in height.